Tersisih
by LulluBee
Summary: Junghan mencoba bertahan untuk keluarga kecilnya, namun akhirnya harus menyerah... JiHan/JoHan/ShuaJeong - Junghan/Jeonghan GS - Jisoo/Joshua SEVENTEEN Fanfiction


_**Tersisih**_

Cast :

Yoon Junghan (GS) 'Seventeen'

Hong Jisoo 'Seventeen'

Yerin 'Gfriend'

Rated : K

Genre : Family, Hurt

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik tengah terduduk lesu diatas sofa mewah yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan ini. Pandangannya entah memandang jauh kemana, termenung dengan tangan yang dijadikan penyangga wajahnya. Nafas beratnya terkadang dia keluarkan. Sesekali memandang jam dinding besar yang berada tepat didepannya.

Junghan, Yoon Junghan, aniya lebih tepatnya Hong Junghan, karna yeoja cantik ini resmi menyandang marga milik suaminya. Junghan meraih ponselnya yang ada diatas meja, menekannya sekali untuk nomor panggilan khusus, lalu medekatkannya ketelinga.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi."_

Lagi. Menghembuskan nafas beratnya sekali lagi. Dengan kesal Junghan melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa. Dan lagi-lagi menengok jam dinding. "Jam 2" Gumamnya disertai senyuman dibibir tipisnya.

Dengan kesal Junghan bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah dapur. Dia diam sejenak menatap meja makan yang sudah berjejer rapih berbagai macam makanan yang sudah susah payah dia masak hari ini.

Junghan mengambil tong sampah yang berada disamping kulkas, dengan cepat memasukkan semua makanan yang sudah dingin sejak tadi kedalam tong sampah itu.

"Brengsek!" Gumamnya. Tanpa sadar setetes cairan bening berhasil keluar dari mata indahnya.

 _Prangggg!_

Junghan melempar piring-piring kotor itu ke wastafel, tanpa memperdulikan jika piring dari porselen itu pecah.

"Lagi-lagi kau melanggar janjimu Hong Jisoo!" Menjatuhkan tong sampah itu, membiarkan beberapa isinya keluar dan mengotori lantai.

"Hikkss.." Junghan jatuh terduduk diatas kursi makan, mengusap wajahnya yang memerah akibat menahan amarah dan tangis. Hatinya mencelos sakit saat lagi-lagi suaminya tak menepati janjinya untuk kesekian kali. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka yang ke 17 tahun. Tapi suaminya malah melupakan hari bersejarah ini, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Yoon Junghan adalah istri dari Hong Jisoo lelaki berumur 41 tahun, meskipun sudah berusia 42 tahun namun tak bisa menutupi wajah cantik yang dimilikinya. Wajah lelahnya begitu kentara diantara wajah cantiknya. Lelah menghadapi setiap persoalan yang selalu mengganggunya beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Banyak orang yang bilang pertengkaran rumah tangga bisa memperkuat keluarga itu sendiri, namun bagi Junghan masalahnya ini malah bisa menghancurkan keluarganya.

3 tahun, sudah dia jalani dengan masalah yang selalu terjadi dan entah sampai kapan akan berakhirnya. Apakah ada seorang istri yang sanggup dalam 3 tahun menghadapi masalah yang sangat pelik?

"Sampai kapan akan berakhir? Hikss.." Junghan meremas rok panjang yang ia kenakan.

Junghan merasa sepertinya memang dia sudah merasa lelah untuk mengahadapi semua ini. wanita cantik ini ingin mundur namun langkahnya selalu terhenti. Oleh seseorang yang sangat berharga untuk dirinya saat ini_

"Eomma.."

Anaknya..

Junghan menghapus buliran air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya. Dia membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap seorang gadis cantik yang memanggilnya 'Eomma' tadi.

"Yerin-ah.." Junghan memberikan senyum manisnya pada sang gadis.

"Eomma, ulljima.." Yerin mendekati Junghan.

"Nae chagiya.." Junghan tersenyum, saat Yerin menghapus sisa-sisa aliran air mata yang tertinggal di pipi tirusnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan eomma, kalau ini pasti terulang lagi." Ucap Yerin dnegan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aniya sayang, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau hari ini adalah hari penting untuk eomma dan appa."

"Untuk eomma tapi tidak untuk appa."

"Yerin-ah.."

"Eomma, ku mohon jangan sakiti diri eomma seperti ini." Tes. Satu tetes berhasil keluar dari mata bening gadis ini.

"Sayang." 

"Aku tidak mau melihat eomma selalu menangis, aku tidak mau melihat eomma selalu sakit seperti ini. Aku tidak mau.. Hikkss.."

"Yerin-ah.."

Junghan memeluk tubuh anaknya, hatinya sakit melihat anak semata wayangnya harus meneteskan air mata seperti ini. Tanpa sadar Junghan ikut menitikan air matanya. Junghan memeluk erat tubuh mungil anaknya.

"Ulljima sayang.." Junghan mengelus rambut panjang Yerin.

Yerin sudah 15 tahun, dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya. Dia mengerti situasi yang sedang keluarganya hadapi. Dan Junghan membenci itu. Dia benci karna tak bisa membuat keluarga yang harmonis untuk Yerin. Keluarga yang bahagia untuk Yerin.

"Hikkss eommaaa hiikksss.." Tangisan Yerin semakin menjadi ketika dia kembali memutar kejadian-kejadian yang sering terjadi dikeluarganya.

Mereka saling memberikan kekuatan satu sama lain, meskipun hati mereka sama-sama sakit.

.

.

Dulu keluarga mereka bisa dibilang cukup bahagia mungkin bisa dibilang sangat bahagia. Hong Jisoo adalah suami yang romantis dan penuh perhatian. Lelaki yang menjadi idaman setiap wanita dan para gadis. Dan yang beruntung adalah Yoon Junghan, seorang wanita cantik yang dia temui saat dia masuk ke kelompok menyanyi waktu di unniversitasnya dulu. Mereka saling mencintai dan saling melengkapi. Bahkan membuat pandangan iri bagi semua yang melihat kemesraan mereka.

Pernikahan pertama pun mereka lalu dengan keceriaan dan kemesraan, dan memasuki pernikahan kedua mereka dikaruniai seorang malaikat cantik yang berhasil menambah kadar kebahagiaan mereka.

Awalnya mereka melalui keluarga yang indah meskipun selalu ada pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil ditengah-tengahnya. Namun mereka tetap saling berpegangan tangan untuk memperkuat kebersamaan mereka. Berkat Yerin, ikatan itu semakin kuat. Hingga akhirnya 3 tahun yang lalu, itulah awal dari keretakan keluarga bahagia ini.

Jisoo, mulai menjauh dari keluarganya, pulang larut malam bahkan sering sekali beberapa hari tidak pulang kerumah. Mengabaikan istri dan anaknya.

Junghan bukannya tidak tahu, dia tahu dan sangat tahu apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya. Dia sudah beberapa kali menyelidiki suaminya. Dan itu semakin membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Bahwa dia mengetahui jika suaminya bersama seseorang yang lain diluar sana. Seorang yeoja cantik yang mampu memikat suaminya.

Junghan pun menyelidiki siapa sosok wanita yang berhasil mengisi hati suaminya, yang tak lain adalah bawahan baru yang bekerja diperusahaan suaminya itu. Seorang wanita cantik dan berusia muda itu mampu membuatnya merasa kalah.

Bukannya Junghan hanya diam, dia sudah berkali-kali bertanya tentang wanita itu tapi tak pernah ada jawaban dari sang suami. Bahkan Junghan pernah menunjukan bukti dari perselingkuhan suaminya dengan wanita murahan itu. Tapi yang ada malah teriakan dan makian yang Junghan dapatkan.

Junghan mencoba bertahan dan berharap semoga suaminya segera sadar dan bisa kembali bersama namun sampai detik ini semua tak ada yang berubah dan malah semakin parah.

Mungkin sekarang Junghan sudah merasa lelah.

Bolehkan dia mundur?

Bolehkan dia menyerah?

Bolehkan?

Tapi dia masih sangat mencintai suaminya.

Itu yang membuatnya masih bertahan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa semalam tidak pulang?"

Tanya Junghan kepada seorang lelaki tampan yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi yang hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Sang lelaki tampan yang bernama Jisoo itu sedikit terlonjak ketika Junghan tiba-tiba bertanya saat dirinya baru saja keluar. Dengan santai Jisoo berjalan kearah lemari besar, dan memilah-milih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan. "Aku ada meeting penting." Jawabnya.

"Sampai jam 2? Dengan perusahaan mana yang mengadakan pertemuan sampai jam 2 malam?" Tanya Junghan penuh selidik.

"Tsk! Ini meeting penting"

"Aku tahu kau bohong."

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Pasti dengan wanita murahan itu lagi kan?"

Jisoo menghentikan kegiatannya, nafasnya bisa dilihat sedikit memburu.

 _Braakkkk_

Jisoo membanting kemeja yang dia pegang tadi sehingga menimbulkan suara bising akibat _hanger_ yang beradu dengan lantai porselen itu.

"Tutup mulutmu Hong Junghan!" Jisoo menatap Junghan dengan penuh amarah.

Junghan kaget, namun ini sudah biasa dia dapatkan. Junghan mencoba tenang. "Waeyo? Kau tidak suka aku menyebut wanitamu itu wanita murahan."

"Kuperingatkan padamu untuk berhenti menyebutnya wanita murahan!"

"Bukankah dia memang wanita jalang? Yang sudah merebut suami orang!"

"YOON JUNGHAN!" Jisoo menatap nyalang pada Junghan.

"WAE?!" 

"KAU!" Jisoo mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau mau memukulku? Mau menghajarku?! SILAHKAN HONG JISOO! PUKUL AKU!"

"..."

"..."

Junghan kembali melahirkan aliran kecil dari mata sayunya. "Hikkss.. Aku tahu, aku bukan lagi satu-satunya wanita dihatimu lagi sekarang. Tidak seperti dulu yang kau ucapkan... Dan kau janjikan.." Junghan menatap nanar pada lantai yang dia pijak, air matanya terus menetes bahkan sampai jatuh diatas lantai. "Yang kau sayangi sekarang adalah wanita itu, dan mungkin sekarang sudah tak ada lagi posisi ku dihatimu kan?" Junghan menyeka aliran itu.

"..."

"Aku tahu mungkin aku tidak bisa seperti wanita itu yang jauh lebih muda dariku, aku tak bisa mengalahkan kecantikannya, aku tak bisa mencegahmu untuk tidak tertarik padanya." Junghan menelan salivanya yang mulai terasa berat. Nafasnya tercekat.

Jisoo memejamkan matanya, nafasnya semakin memburu.

"17 tahun, hanya segitukan? Hanya segitukah waktu yang sanggup kau lalui? Dulu saat kau membanggakan ku, saat kau bilang mencintaiku, kau bilang akan hidup dengan ku 100 tahun lamanya." Junghan meremas baju yang dipakainya. " 17 tahun? Baru 17 tahun dan kau sudah menyerah, Jisoo?"

"Cukup Junghan!"

"Waeyo? Kau tak ingat? Atau kau memang melupakannya? Ck!" Junghan berdecih, "Tentu saja kau tak mengingatnya, bahkan kau tak ingat tanggal pernikahan kita kan?" Junghan memejamkan matanya, yang lagi-lagi membuat air matanya tumpah membasahi wajahnya. "Lihatlah aku, Jisoo. Lihatlah Yerin.. Lihatlah keluarga kecilmu.. Hikkss hiikksss.."

"..."

"3 tahun. Tidak cukupkah untuk mu menghilangkan rasa bosan padaku? Aku memberikanmu waktu 3 tahun untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain. Belum cukupkah membuatmu mengingat keluarga kecilmu?"

"Terserah padamu Yoon Junghan!" Jisoo mengambil asal kemeja yang menggantung didalam lemari lalu berlalu melewati Junghan, namun ditahan oleh wanita cantik itu.

Jisoo menatap Junghan yang hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mengerti Jisoo-ah. Aku yang menyerah.."

Jisoo menarik paksa lengannya sehingga melepaskan tangan Junghan yang menahanya kemudian pergi dari ruangan besar itu. Meninggalkan Junghan.

"Hikss hikksss.."

Junghan jatuh terduduk diatas lantai tak jauh dari kemeja yang Jisoo lempar tadi. Meremat pakaiannya. "Hiksss hiikksss hiiksss..."Kepalanya tertunduk yang membuat rambut panjangnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah sejak tadi.

"Waeyo Jisoo? Waeyo? Hikkss hikksss.." Wajah cantik itu dia sembunyikan ditengah-tengah lututnya. Nafasnya tercekat dan semakin berat, tangisnya terisak yang menandakan betapa sakitnya hatinya saat ini.

"ARGGGHHHHH! HIIKKSSS HIIKKSSSS!"

Yerin menutup kedua telinganya, tak sanggup mendengar suara tangis yang begitu memilukan dari seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi. Dari seseorang yang terlihat sangat rapuh dan berpura-pura tegar itu. Itu ibunya. Malaikatnya.

Yerin berlari memasuki kamar itu, mendekati ibunya dan langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh ibunya.

"Eomma hikksss!" Yerin memeluk erat tubuh Junghan.

Wajahnya tak kalah basah dengan wajah Junghan. Karna memang sejak tadi dia mendengarkan semua yang ibu dan ayahnya bicarakan. Dia semakin membenci ayahnya.

"Yerin-ah, anakku.. hiikksss" Junghan menyentuh tangan Yerin yang memeluk lehernya, mengecupi wajah Yerin yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Eomma.. Ulljima.. Hikkss.."

.

.

.

Jisoo memasuki rumah besarnya yang sudah 2 hari ini tidak dia datangi. Dia memang sengaja tak pulang kerumah semenjak kejadian pagi tempo hari. Kaki panjangnya melangkah tanpa beban kedalam rumah miliknya.

Sunyi. Itulah yang Jisoo rasakan saat berada ditengah-tengah ruangan besarnya. Alisnya bertaut seolah tengah membaca situasi yang sedang terjadi ini. Hingga matanya mengakap sebuah bingkai foto besar yang menempel didinding ruang tengah. Itu adalah foto pernikahannya dengan Junghan, tapi yang ada pada foto itu hanya gambar dirinya.

"Junghan.." Gumamnya.

Entah kenapa Jisoo mengikuti hatinya, dia berlari kearah kamar utama miliknya yang dia tiduri dengan Junghan. Setelah sampai didalam kamar dia langsung membuka lemari besar itu, matanya terbelalak saat tak melihat pakaian milik istrinya.

Nafasnya makin memburu, karena dia segera berlari lagi untuk kelantai dua tempat anak gadisnya tidur. Mendapati lampu kamar anaknya mati Jisoo segera menyalakan lampu kamar itu, dan melihat kearah tempat tidur.

"Yerin?" Jisoo mendekati tempat tidur berwarna pink itu, karna selimut yang menggelembung. Jisoo segera menyingkap selimut tebal itu dan harus kecewa karna yang dia dapati hanya sebuah boneka besar milik anaknya.

Jisoo lagi-lagi langsung membuka lemari pakaian milik Yerin, dan kembali membesarkan mata karna hanya tersisa sedikit pakaian milik Yerin.

Jisoo memejamkan matanya, mengusak wajah tampannya.

Istrinya pergi...

Anaknya pergi..

Dengan lesu Jisoo keluar dari kamar Yerin dan kembali kelantai bawah. Jisoo melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil air dingin dari dalam kulkas.

Meraih gelas dan dia isi dengan air dingin untuk dia minum. Sebelum menenggak minumannya, mata tajamnya menangkap sebuah kertas yang tertempel pada lemari kecil dibagian atas tempat menyimpan piring-piring. Jisoo meraih kertas itu, dan membacanya.

 _Dear Jisoo.._

 _Jisoo-ah, ini aku Hong Junghan, atau mungkin sekarang kau bisa memanggilku Yoon Junghan. Hehe_

Jisoo menelan salivanya.

 _Eumm.. Mungkin saat kau menemukan surat ini, kau sudah tidak menemukan ku. Kau sudah tidak membutuhkan aku lagi kan?_

 _Karna yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah wanita itu, bukan aku. Aku mengerti Jisoo, kau bahkan tidak menginginkanku lagi. Jika memang itu yang membuatmu bisa bahagia, aku mengerti. Aku yang akan mengalah, aku yang akan pergi._

 _Untuk suamiku, terima kasih karna selama ini kau selalu bersamaku, kau selalu mencintaiku. Jisoo suamiku, selamanya aku akan menganggap mu adalah suamiku, selamanya aku akan mencintaimu. Makanya aku pergi membawa Yerin, bukti cinta kita. Aku akan menepati janjiku saat kita menikah dulu untuk mencintaimu sampai maut yang memisahkan kita. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dengan atau tanpa kau disisiku._

 _Tapi jujur saja aku marah, aku kecewa karna kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu dulu. Mana janjimu? Yang bilang kau akan selalu mencintaiku? Mana janjimu yang bilang mau melewati 100 tahun berkeluarga bersamaku? Yang kau bilang akan membuat keluarga kecil yang bahagia selamanya? Janji yang kau ucapkan saat kau keluar dari rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan dulu, saat kau tahu aku menangis sepanjang malam, kau berjanji tidak akan membuatku menangis lagi? Mana janji-janji itu? Kau hanya bisa berjanji Jisoo. Kau melanggar semua janjimu._

 _3 tahun aku mencoba bertahan, berharap kau akan kembali menepati janjimu tapi kau sama sekali tak datang padaku. Kau yang melepaskanku, kau yang membuangku. Aku kecewa, Jisoo._

 _Tak bisa kah kau melihat kearahku lagi? Tak bisakah kau menempatkan namaku dihatimu lagi? Hanya ada aku dihatimu. Bisakah?_

 _Maaf Jisoo, aku menyerah. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Kau tahu rasanya menahan perih selama itu? Aku tidak bisa, ini terlalu sakit. Membayangkan suamiku dipelukan wanita lain, aku sakit. Membayangkan suamiku disentuh wanita lain, aku sakit. Menyadari suamiku dimilik oleh wanita lain, aku sakit. Itu sangat sakit Jisoo. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi._

 _Aku pergi yah Jisoo, kan sudah ada dia.._

 _Semoga kau bahagia dengan wanita pujaanmu.._

 _Jangan khawatir dengan Yerin, aku akan selalu menjaganya. Menjaga bukti cinta kita. Menjaga malaikat kecil kita.._

 _Aku pergi.._

 _Terima kasih suamiku.._

"ARGGGHHHTTT!"

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

Hiiiii~~~

Balik lagi nihh.. Ada kah yang kangen sama FF gue? Gak ada sih kayaknya.. Hehe

Niatnya sihh mau lanjutin FF JNJ's nya tapi kan lagi puasa jadi mungkin yang nungguin FF JNJ tunggu sampai abis lebaran kali yahh.. hehe

Btw, ini FF gue yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Rita Sugiarto yang Tersisih.. Ada yang tahu lagunya? Gak tau aja tiba-tiba kepikiran buat FF waktu dengerin lagu ini pas ditempat kerjaan..

Gimana? Hurt kah? Angst kah? Gagalkah? Ahh, udah tau kok kalo bakalan gagal.. Emang kurang bakat bikin yang ter-mewek-mewek /abaikan/

Dan kalo misalnya kalian ngeliat typo please dimaafkan yahh.. soalnya males baca ulang, selesai nulis langsung gue publish soalnya.. /wajah polos/

Makasih yahh buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca ini FF dan yang udah mau review, terima kasih banyaaaaaakkk... Buat kalian para Silent Reader, kalo bisa review yahh.. kan lagi puasa, kalo puasa bikin orang seneng dapet pahala lohh.. Hehe

Oke sekali lagi terima kasihh yahh..


End file.
